one mistake
by timeturneruser
Summary: what happens when Harry is living on the streets and then steals from bella
1. Chapter 1

**Harry ran away from his house at the age of 6 he couldn't stand his abusive relatives any longer and so he ran. He was on the street's of London he learned to steal what he needed to survive and pickpocket. **

**He did this for a couple of years until he was 16 but along the way he found he could do magic. He learned from a man in a pawn store he taught as long as he stole for him. One day he cast a silencing spell on himself and was approaching a young female with black hair. But as he got closer she didn't have a purse and her pockets looked empty. But there in her hand was a bank bag he used some magic to cause a man with a lot of bags to bump into her. **

**He quickly picked up the bag and walked away he shrunk it and put it in his pocket and dropped it off at the store. **

**He went back to stealing and had picked a few pockets here and there and was in the middle of picking anther pocket when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around it was the female from earlier he looked for a escape and saw none. " Were is my bank bag boy." **

**He kept his cool and just smiled hoping it would throw her off " lady I don't know what you are talking about I never seen you before."**

**She glared at him and he saw a escape he ran down Knock turn alley and he made a wrong turn he was trapped. She came around the corner and pulled out her wand " crucio." But the boy wasn't there then she felt herself pushed against the wall by sure power. Then she felt as he ripped her wand out of her hand. **

**She was dropped and she turned and he was gone and had her main wand that she used she growled to herself. He was mean while walking back to the shop whistling as he twirled the wand between his fingers. He walked into the shop the wand would give him the rest of the day off the job. He placed it on the counter the old man there got a smile on his old face. " nice looking wand what did the person look like." **

**But just at the same time the bell at the front of the store chimed they both looked to the door to see who came in. Harry dived behind the counter " Johnny that's the witch I stole it from and the bank bag." **

**She walked up to the counter and could tell by her breathing she was pissed " Johnny some street urchin got the drop on me and got my wand I need a new one." **

**Harry smiled at least she didn't think he had a home until Johnny grabbed his collar and pull him up and into view. " you mean Harry is this street urchin the one that that works for me." **

**Harry got a sheepish grin on his face and took a small bow " He works for you Johnny he is the best I have seen you have." **

**Johnny took the wand Harry just gave him and handed it to her and also grabbed the bank bag. There went Harry's hard day work " Dear Bella we always have been on good standings. So I will tell you what I will do to make it up to you he is yours for a week." **

**Harry couldn't believe it Johnny was pawning him off so that one customer wouldn't be pissed that was right. " I will take you up on that offer seeing as I am not allowed into the wizarding world." She took the things off the counter and pocketed them and Harry followed her as she walked out of the store.**

**She stepped off into a small quiet part of the alley and pulled out a broken knife " Grab on." he did so gingerly he felt a pull behind his navel. He stumbled as it stopped he looked around he was in some place different " that was a portkey now I need you to pay attention." she pulled a picture of a old man. " he owns a wand shop I need you to shoplift some wands." **

**He nodded his head he came out of the alley and pulled up his hood and walked into the store and slammed his oculmency shields all the way up. " I need a wand." **

**The man spent hours trying to find a wand for him and the pile on the counter grow bigger as time went on. Every time he turned his back he would stick a wand or 2 in his bottomless pockets in his pants. The man finally found him a wand and he paid the galleons he had stolen from a man. **

**He walked out of the store and was grateful that the glamour's he had on lasted the whole time in the store. He was also thankful for the piece of equipment he had in his pocket disrupted the anti-theft charms and the tracking charms. He walked back into the alley he felt someone pull him in a cove off the alley " one wand you spent 4 hours in there and got one wand." **

**He opened his pocket and emptied them and she was gaping she couldn't believe it " Lets see that's 40 wands and I only had to pay for my wand." Harry said. **

**She put them in a trunk she just resized from her pocket and than a question popped in her mind " where did you get the money from." **

**He smiled " you see that's the beauty of working for Johnny I have a set quota all I have to do is meet it. Once I do anything extra the money is mine or I can put it towards the next days quota or pay off a quota I didn't fulfill." **

**She pulled out anther portkey and grabbed on to the trunk and Harry took the trunk and the protkey they were gone in a blink. They appeared in a great hall and was in front of a pale snake looking man. " bell you are late you best have a excuse and who is this with you?" **

**She bowed her head Harry followed " My lord this is Harry." She pushed the trunk forward and the man opened it " he helped me get all those wands for you." **

**The Dark Lord stalked over he looked down and looked over the wands " these are Ollivanders." He lifted his red eyes " you must be really good to get these I have need of your skill." **

**He lifted his head an looked the man in the eyes " for this week I work for Bella after that I am free. But for this week you need stuff done give us the task and they will be done you want me after that talk to Johnny." **

**The Dark looked at him and laughed " well he does have spunk I like it Bella buy his contract from Johnny he is your new partner." **

**She vanished he went and sat down and a slimy haired man walked in he knew this man. " Dumbledore has nothing planned my lord and Neville is still under the fidelous charm." **

**Harry thought back and then it clicked he over heard this man's plan in the leaky cauldron what was it 2 days ago. " then what was the plan you were talking about with the old man with a beard. Wasn't something along the lines of making sure you got a horocrux out of a vault." **

**The man went white the Dark lord looked at the man " so you plan on getting my Horocrux's out of a vault." **

**He pulled out his wand and a green light hit the man and he dropped dead on the floor. Bella saw the end of this " My Lord I have gotten his contract he works for us." **

**The lord smiled " well he is turning out to be useful I mean with one foul swoop he found out a spy." **

**Harry went through his pockets and found nothing he took the mans shoes off. He find a slip of paper and handed it to the dark lord " Bella he keeps earning you more points." **

**He handed the slip of paper back to Harry " go there and get a chubby kid and place the portkey on him." **

**Harry looked to Bella she nodded he took it he knew the neighborhood well he also took the portkey. He was allowed access out he apperated to the neighborhood he made a quick entry into the house.**

**He saw there were a lot of rooms he opened them and found a lot of empty rooms this would take all night. So he found a empty room with a floo connection for a quick exit if needed he awoke to people walking down the hall. He heard a voice " hurry up Neville." **

**He peeked out and saw the chubby kid looked like his cousin and saw a red head. He pulled out the Portkey out and he felt there was a anti portkey ward. He knew there was a floo in the room he was in he lit the fire and grabbed a pinch of floo powder. He walked out of the room the kid was alone he knocked him out with one punch to the back of the head. He picked up Neville in a fireman's carry before he hit the floor and walked back in the room. He throw the powder in " leaky cauldron." the fire turned green he stepped in and when he was in the cauldron he port keyed out. **

**He landed in the hall and placed Neville on the floor he heard clapping and looked up it was the dark lord. " I am sure they are wondering who kidnapped him." **

**Harry smiled and grinned " Actually they wouldn't be I snuck in and snuck out in the morning and nobody saw me take him." **

**A man standing near the dark lord shouted " impossible I am sure someone heard you say the spell." **

**Harry sighed " Nope I knocked him with one punch and picked him up before his fat ass hit the floor. The proof I was there I flooed with Neville to the Cauldron and no one saw me there. So they will think he snapped and broke form there protective custody and is in hiding." **

**Voldmort smiled " I knew hiring you was the smartest thing I ever did in my life. But so I don't lose your trust or loyalty were do you draw the line." **

**Harry thought about it " Rape is were I draw it I think sex should be out of love not be forced." Harry shock as he thought about the rapists he fought off over a week ago he even paid for the woman to go to the hospital.**

**Voldmort nodded his head " then we are on the same page then. I made it impossible for my death eaters to have sex outside of there marriage. If they are dating they can have sex as long as it is consensual." **

**Death eaters arrived and took Neville to a cell " now we have to take down the leader of the light." **

**He dismissed everyone Harry waited for Bella to a room but she was standing with her husband " come on Bella why Not." **

**She turned and faced him " one I am not in the mood for it tonight. Two I promised the dark lord I would get Harry settled in." **

**The man Growled " forgot the little whelp he is making us look bad and the ease he does his missions." She grabbed her arm and dragged her away. **

**She was fighting Harry blocked the man's path but the dunces brother stepped up " what my brother does with his wife is none of your concern." **

**Harry waved his wand they were on the floor " say the word and they live you don't and they will die up to you." **

**She looked at them and grabbed Harry's hand and walked away they laid dying on the floor. She took him to the chambers " Harry thank you I always hated him but due to a marriage contract had to marry him . The dark lord may be mad with us but I don't care I am glad I am free from him." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
